The Mystery in the Dance Studio
The Mystery in the Dance Studio ( ) is a document in White Day: A Labyrinth Named School (Remake). It details the story of the Doppelgänger. The story related to the Doppelgänger didn't exist In the original game. It is exclusive to the the remake ver. Location It is found in near the Stair at the Rooftop doors of Central hall ( a.k.a 5th floor ) of New Building. Transcript 2015 English= 14. The Mystery in the Dance Studio The Dance Department of Y High School was highly regarded for having produced a number of famous dancers. Many young talents hoping to be a future ballerina competed in Y High School"s Dance Department. Of of these young talents, twin sisters named Yae-eun and Yae-ji appeared the most promising. People speculated that they would grow up to become famous dancers and showered then young sisters with compliments. It was the younger twin,Yae-ji, who recieved higher praise than her older sister. It was difficult to decide which of the twins was better in terms of physical condition and technique, but it was generally agreed that Yae-ji was better at expressing herself and that she could move people's hearts through her performance. At first, Yae-eun didn't give much thought to the reviews. The same review kept repeating and after losing the lead role to her sister in multiple performances, it began to worry her and she became nervous. In the meantime, the talent show for the school was quickly approaching. The performance from Y High School was such a good opportunity to make yourself known to the public since even the mass media took interest and covered it. Performing the main role in the show would be the equivalent to making a debut in the world of dance. The school decided to hold an audition for the main role to allow a fair selection. It was the day before the audition. Yae-eun was pacing back and forth in the dance studio nervously, troubled by her thoughts. She believed that if Yae-ji were to take the leading role from her again this time, she would be doomed to live in her sister's shadow for the rest of her life. After long deliberation, ti seemed like she had come to a conclusion. She left the dance studio with an especially shiny pair of ballerina shoes. The next day, there was an accident during the audition; Yae-ji fell during her performance. Her foot was covered in blood, sliced by pieces of broken glass. Her blood stained her ballerina shoes red. In the end, yae-eun was picked to take the leading role. Yae-eun performed brilliantly and won the hearts of many fans. The media reports stated that she was the new emerging genius and aired special coverage on her every day. She even received scouting offers from a few famous ballet companies for after her graduation. In contrast, Yae-ji was in complete despair and was slowly withering away. She repeatedly tried to practice before her wounds were healed and it made her injury worse and worse, Eventually, her injury was so terrible that she died of infection. When the music stopped, Yae-eun took a break from her practice and sat down to wipe the sweat from her face. She was alone in the dance studio after all the other students had gone home. Of course, Yae-ji would be here with her now if she was alive.... For a moment she thought about her sister. It gave her goosebumps and she quickly pushed the thought away. She turned the music back on. Yae-eun got up and stood in front of the mirror, ready to resume her practice, She stopped when she noticed there was something off with her reflection in the mirror. In the mirror, her ballerina shoes were stained red. Startled,she quickly looked down to check on her shoes, but they were a clean white pair of ballerina shoes, Right at that moment she heard '' "I've been copying you perfectly so far sister. Now it's your turn. You copy me now." '' Yae-eun's reflection in the mirror, the one that wore the bloody shoes, raised her hands slowly to grasp her neck. A gleeful grin spread across her face. |-|Korean= 14. 무용실의 수수께끼 ' Y고교의 무용부는 유명한 무용수들을 배출한 곳으로 명성이 높았다. 미래의 발레리나를 꿈꾸는 수많은 인재들이 Y고교 무용부에 모여서 경쟁을 했다.그 중에서 예은, 예지 쌍둥이 자매의 실력은 가장 돋보였다. 사람들은 둘 다 무용계를 이끌 큰 인재가 될 것이라며 칭찬을 아끼지 않았다. 그런데 좀 더 좋은 평가를 받는 쪽은 늘 동생 예지 쪽이었다. 신체 조건이나 기교에 있어서는 우열을 가리지 힘들지만, 표현력에 있어서 예지가 사람의 마음을 움직이는 무언가를 가지고 있다는 것이 대부분의 평가였다. 처음엔 예은도 그런 평가를 크게 신경 쓰지 않았다. 하지만 비슷한 평가가 중복되고, 몇 번 주연 후엔 역할을 예지에게 뺏기게 되자, 점점 신경이 쓰이고 초조해지기 시작했다. 그러던 중 학예회 시기가 다가왔다. Y고 무용부의 작품은 언론에서도 다룰 만큼 외부의 관심이 집중되는 기회의 자리였다. 거기서 주연을 맡는다는 것은 기대를 한 몸에 받는 신인으로 데뷔하는 것과 마찬가지였다. 학교에서는 오디션을 통해 공정하게 선정하기로 했다. 오디션 전날이었다. 예은은 초조한 얼굴로 무용실을 서성이고 있었다. 그녀는 고민 중이었다. 이번에도 예지에게 주연 역할을 뺏기면, 자신은 평생 동생의 그늘 속에서 살게 될지도 모른다는 생각이 그녀를 사로잡고 있었다. 긴 시간 고민하던 그녀는 마침내 결심을 한 듯, 유난히 반짝거리는 발레슈즈를 들고 무용실을 떠났다. 다음 날 오디션에서 사고가 발생했다. 예지가 연기를 펼치던 중 쓰러진 것이다. 그녀의 발은 유리조각에 찔려 피범벅이었다. 상처에서 흘러나온 피가 신고 있던 발레슈즈를 붉게 물들였다. 결국 주연의 영광은 언니인 예은의 차지가 되었다. 그 뒤 예은은 완벽한 공연을 통해, 단숨에 모두에게 눈도장을 찍었다. 언론에선 새로운 천재의 등장이라며, 연일 그녀에 대한 특집 기사를 다뤘다. 유명 발레단에서도 졸업하자마자 오라며 러브콜을 보낼 정도였다. 반면 예지는 실의에 빠져 점차 생기를 잃어갔다. 완전히 아물기도 전에 연습을 시도하는 바람에 상처가 다시 악화되는 일이 수차례 반복되었다. 그리고 결국엔 상처가 오염되어 목숨을 잃고 말았다. 예은은 노래가 끝나자 잠시 연습을 멈추고 바닥에 앉아 땀을 닦았다. 다른 학생들은 모두 돌아가고 남은 사람은 자신 뿐이었다. 옛날이었다면 예지가 같이 있었겠지만... 순간 동생에 대한 생각이 들었다. 섬뜩한 기분이 든 그녀는 얼른 머릿속에서 그 생각을 지웠다. 다시 노래가 나오기 시작했다. 예은은 일어나 거울 앞에 섰다. 그런데 거울 속 자신의 모습에서 뭔가 위화감이 느껴졌다. 거울 속 자신이 신고 있는 발레슈즈가 붉게 물들어 있었다. 예은은 놀라서 자신의 발을 바라봤지만 자신이 있는 것은 새하얀 발레슈즈였다. 그 때였다. ''"지금까지 내가 언니를 따라 해줬으니까, 이? 내 차례야. 날 따라 해 봐." 붉은 발레 슈즈를 신은 거울 속의 예은이 손을 천천히 목으로 가져갔다. 그녀는 무척이나 즐겁다는 듯 웃고 있었다. |-|Français= '''14. Le mystère du studio de danse. Le département de danse du Lycée Yeondu était très regardé car il a donné naissance à de nombreux danseurs connus. Beaucoup de jeunes étudiantes espéraient devenir une future ballerine dans le Département de Danse du Lycée Yeondu. Parmis ces jeunes talents, deux jumelles, Yae-Eun et Yae-Ji apparurent les plus prometteuses. Les gens spéculaient qu'elles deviendraient des danseuses célèbres et leurs faisaient des pluies de compliments. Ce fut la plus jeune sœur, Yae-Ji qui reçut le meilleur prix. C'était difficile de déterminer laquelle était la meilleure en termes de condition physique et en technique mais généralement, il était advenu que Yae-Ji avait une meilleure expression des sentiments et qu'elle pouvait toucher le cœur des personnes à travers ses spectacles. Au début, Yae-Eun se fichait des critiques. Le même avis se répétait et après avoir perdu le premier rôle au profit de sa sœur, elle devint nerveuse et inquiète. En même temps, le spectacle de talent pour l'école approchait rapidement. Le spectacle du Lycée Yeondu était une bonne opportunité pour se rendre connu car même les médias s'y étaient intéressés et venaient le filmer. Interpréter le premier rôle dans un spectacle était comme un début dans le monde de la danse. L'école décida de faire une audition pour le premier rôle afin que ce soit équitable. C'était un jour avant l'audition. Yae-Eun faisait nerveusement des allers-retours dans le studio de danse, troublée par ses pensées. Elle pensait que si Yae-Ji allait avoir le premier rôle à sa place, elle serait condamnée à rester dans l'ombre de sa sœur pour toute sa vie. Après une longue réflexion, il sembla qu'elle se soit décidée. Elle partit du studio de danse avec une étrange paire de ballerines brillantes. Le jour suivant, il y eut un accident pendant l'audition ; Yae-Ji tomba pendant sa représentation. Son pied était ensanglanté, coupé par des bouts de miroir cassé. Le sang tâcha sa ballerine en rouge. À la fin, Yae-Eun obtint le rôle principal. Yae-Eun fit une magnifique représentation et conquis le cœur de beaucoup de fans. Les médias ont reportés qu'elle était le nouveau génie émergeant et qu'elle ferait la une des magazines tout les jours. Elle obtint même des offres de beaucoup de compagnie de ballet de danse très connues. En revanche, Yae-Ji était dans un profond désespoir et dépérissait lentement. Après que ses blessure se soient soignées, elle réessaya de danser mais cela empira sa coupure. Sa blessure était si terrible qu'elle mourut d'une infection. Quand la musique s'arrêta, Yae-Eun fit une pause et s'assit par terre afin d'essuyer sa transpiration. Elle était seule dans le studio de danse après que tout les élèves soient rentrés chez eux. Elle ne serait pas seule si Yae-Ji était encore en vie. Pendant un moment, elle pensa à sa sœur. Cela lui donna la chair de poule et elle chassa ses pensées. Elle remit la musique. Yae-Eun se leva et se mit face au miroir pour reprendre son entrainement, elle se stoppa net quand elle s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas dans le reflet. Dans le miroir, ses ballerines étaient rouges. Rapidement, elle regarda ses pieds mais ses ballerines étaient blanches. À ce moment là, elle entendit : « Je t'ai copié à la perfection soeurette. Maintenant c'est ton tour. Copies-moi. » Le reflet de Yae-Eun, celle qui portait les chaussures rouges, tendit ses mains pour attraper son cou. Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage. Gallery I story.jpg|This is an example image (Remake) Category:School Ghost Stories Category:White Day: A Labyrinth Named School documents